


Flutter

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Songfic, hiperboul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daun-daun itu tidak membenci angin, meski anginlah yang membuat mereka terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya. A Oneshot SongFic. Hirari, Hirari - Hatsune Miku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

_Kisetsu kurikaesu tabi,_ _Hotsureteku kizuna wo. Tsuyoku, tsuyoku dakishimete_ _  
nakusanu you_ _._

* * *

Dia menatap langit dengan nanar. Nafasnya keluar-masuk dengan teratur. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Kelopak matanya menampung seseuatu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Wajahnya tirus–berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tangannya, seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia gapai lagi. Kaki yang terpasang sepatu  _pentofel_  coklat tua itu menapak di tanah yang lembab bekas hujan semalam.

' _Apa kabar, wahai kau yang disana_ '

* * *

.

.

**Flutter**

_A_ _**Kirigaya Kyuu** _ _Fanfiction._

_Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _**Fujimaki Tadoshiki** _

_Hirari-Hirari ©_ _**Hatsune Miku** _

_**Oneshot SongFic** _

.

.

* * *

_kakaeta kotoba no omotasani, ugoke nakunatte. Tada atatakana yume ni oboreteta,  
kizukeba kimi wo miushinai._

* * *

Lelaki berkulit  _dim_ dengan surai berwarna  _navy blue_ itu tersenyum kecut. Manik  _shappire_ -nya yang dahulu kala bersinar terang menjadi meredup.

Semua kata-kata umpatan yang sering  _mereka_  luncurkan itu terngiang-ngiang kembali di telinga lelaki  _dim_  bagaikan kaset rusak. Dengan usaha, dia mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara tawa itu dari telinganya. Entah dengan menutup kedua lubang telinga dengan tangan, sampai berteriak untuk membuat suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Namun sayang,  _dia_ terlalu sulit untuk di lupakan.

Bahkan suara serak-serak basahnya itu tak dapat dilupakan. Suara itu selalu memutari gendang telinga si  _dim_ bagaikan  _ringtone_  dalam  _smartphone_. Tawanya, desahannya, ucapannya, omelannya, terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di otak  _navy blue_. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan  _dia._

* * *

_Tabane, daki shimeteta sugata wo. Yaoragani chirashite akaku. Itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite._

* * *

Gombalan-gombalan romantis, perlakuan kasih sayang yang di berikannya itu mengisi relung hatinya yang awalnya kosong menjadi penuh. Hati nya penuh oleh  _dia._

Pelukkan, ciuman, pujian yang di lalukan si manik  _shappire_ kepada  _dia_ seakan kebiasaan yang tidak bisa di hilangkan. Pagi, siang, malam, pasti aktifitas itu akan di lakukan si  _shappire_. Termasuk pujian, meski terkadang lebih seperti makian.

Dan  _dia_ membalasnya tanpa ragu, semua itu di balasnya–tak kalah sayang.

Bahkan saat suatu malam dimana  _dia_  sedang demam tinggi,  _shappire_ –tanpa takut akan tertular–malah mengecupnya di kening, dan tertidur bersama di satu ranjang dengan posisi saling berpelukkan erat. Sangat erat. Seakan perompak yang tidak mau kehilangan  _takara mono_ -nya. Yah, walaupun keesokkan paginya–masih dalam posisi berpelukkan di ranjang– _dia_ sudah sembuh, namun si  _shappire_ malah ikut-ikutan demam.

' _Arara… kau ini merepotkan saja…_ '  _si lelaki bermanik_ crimson _itu menatap teman_ – _atau bisa dibilang kekasih_ – _nya sambil menaruh tangan putih_ – _sedikit coklat_ – _di kening_ dim _._

'Sumanna _, Kagami…'_

_Orang yang di sebut Kagami itu menggeleng. 'Ung… kali-kali aku bisa balas budi padamu, hihihi'_

_Sebuah cengiran manis terlukis_ perfect _di wajah_ – _agak_ – _garangnya._

 _Cengiran yang membuat hati lelaki_ dim  _teduh dan rileks._

Sebuah bayangan secepat kilat melesat di benaknya–lagi. Semua orang berkata dia lelaki kuat. Lelaki yang tak gentar. Lelaki yang pantas bergabung dengan militer. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia jatuh terduduk di tanah  _lembek_ dengan lutut yang menjadi penahan. Semua orang berkata wajahnya sangar, pantas menjadi anggota kepolisian. Namun apa yang terlihat sekarang? Tak ada yang lebih dari raut wajah yang berisi kepedihan, kesepian, dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Semua orang bilang matanya seperti elang, yang dapat menerkam apapun yang mengganggunya. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Bendungan itu telah jebol. Rusak. Semua air yang ditahannya meluncur deras di pipi tirus itu. Basah, padahal hari ini sedang tidak hujan–hanya mendung.

Semua orang telah berbohong padanya mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Atau dia yang sebenarnya berbohong kepada semua orang, mengenai dirinya.

* * *

_Hirari, hirari, hirari_

* * *

Mata berairnya menatap sendu keatas langit. Angin berhembus kembali seakan menusuk apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Untung saja lelaki itu menggunakan  _jacket_ yang cukup tebal untuk menjaga sirkulasi darah tidak membeku..

Daun-daun yang berguguran itu terbang menjauh dari letak awalnya. Daun-daun itu tidak membenci angin. Padahal angin-lah yang telah membuatnya terjatuh dan terbang menjauh. Daun-daun itu tidak mengeluh meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih tergantung dengan baik. Mereka tidak menangis, tidak seperti lelaki  _dim_ ini.

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangan itu menjambak rambut  _navy blue_ -nya sendiri–tak ada rasa sakit. Hm, rasa sakit itu telah membeku di hatinya–yang tak kalah beku.

Tetesan cairan bening itu juga terbang terbawa angin.

Aneh? Tidak.

Angin hanya ingin membantu sang lelaki untuk tidak meratapi kehidupan. Angin hanya ingin menunjukan betapa indahnya dunia. Angin hanya mau membuat lelaki itu tampak seperti daun yang tidak membenci angin.

Namun apa daya?

Toh, hatinya sudah beku, 'kan?

Dan yang bisa mencairkannya, hanya  _dia_ seorang.

* * *

_Sora e, umi e dokoka tooku e. Kimi, e ,hitohira demo todoku youni. Tsumugu, kizuna no sono iro ga._

* * *

Sekali lagi dia menatap ke arah langit. Kakinya berjalan meninggalkan sebuah batu itu menuju bunyi deburan ombak. Ya, dia berlari ke arah laut.

"AARRRGGGGHHHH!  _KUSO! KUSO!_ "

Setidaknya di laut nan sepi ini, dia bisa mengeluarkan rasa gundah di hatinya, bukan?

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SEDIRIAN HAH!?"

Mata berair, namun dia marah.

' _Kenapa… Kagami?_ '

"Kau dengar aku… kau di sini bukan? Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling meninggalkan, 'kan?"

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelap bekas-bekas cairan bening di wajahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan rasa sakit di dada. Dia mencengkram kaus di dalam  _jacket_ -nya kuat-kuat.

"Kau… mau meninggalkanku sendirian dan mengkhianati janji kita? Kau… tidak adil Kagami! Setidaknya bawalah aku! Ahaha…"

Tawa hambar itu tertutup dengan suara deburan ombak yang notabene lebih berisik. Ombak yang seperti sedang 'melahap' batu karang penyendiri di tengah laut itu. Menabrakkan dirinya, berharap dapat mengikis batu tersebut hingga tipis.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat…" pertahanannya runtuh kembali "… bawalah aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"

Dia terjatuh di pasir hangat nan lembut dan basah. Lututnya menjadi alat penopang badannya–lagi. Tangisan itu meledak–lagi. Teriakkan itu terdengar–lagi.

Dia berfikir untuk menyusul sang kekasih.

* * *

_Itsuka, kasureteiku omoi wa. Chira, sareta setsuna ni saite. Kuchiruto shitte nao azayaka ni._

* * *

Sebuah bayangan kembali meluncur di kepalanya–yang tengah merunduk–. Meluncur bagai  _trailer_ sebuah film horror.

" _Naa! Aomine!" lelaki bermanik_ crimson  _berseru semangat._

 _Lelaki_ navy blue– _yang nampaknya sang pemilik nama_ – _menoleh kearah suara "Hm? Apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis._

" _Mari kita buat perjanjian!" lelaki itu meloncat duduk tepat di depan sang… kekasih._

" _Hn? Perjanjian? Guh, kau ini_ childish _banget, hahaha" Aomine_ – _atau yang bisa di sebut seperti itu_ – _mengacak-acak rambut_ crimson  _di depannya dengan gemas. Ya, siapa yang tidak gemas dengan wajah imut di campur dengan pipi yang menggembul bagai tupai?_

"Mou!  _Aomine!" diapun merajuk. Pipinya tambah gembul. Dan berkat itu, Aomine malah ingin terus menggodanya._

" _Iya-iya_ gomen  _Kagami, hihi" tetap saja meski sudah di hentikan, Aomine tetap menertawakan Kagami_ – _meski dalam artian yang baik._

" _Hmph!" dia menoleh_ – _mencoba untuk tidak melirik aomine_ – _sambil mengkempiskan pipi tupai-nya "Jadi gini…" tetap juga di lanjutkan._

_Aomine menghela nafas panjang sambil tersenyum tulus._

_Ya. Dia sayang_ – _ah tidak, Aomine sudah tidak saying lagi dengan Kagami. namun dia cinta. Ya, cinta. C-I-N-T-A dengan Kagami._

 _Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk terus berada di sisinya_ – _sumpah Aomine._

"…  _aku ingin kita…" matanya melirik sana-sini sebelum melanjutkan deklarasi perjanjiannya "… berjanji untuk tidak saling meninggalkan satu sama lain…" pipinya merona merah._

_Oh Kagami, kau tahu? Kau baru saja seperti membaca pikiran kekasihmu sendiri._

" _Hm? Kenapa harus?" Uh-oh. Jawaban yang tidak terkira di otak Kagami. "Okay-okay! Aku berjanji!" ralat Aomine cepat. Dia masih ingin hidup sebelum tinjuan super Kagami mendarat di benda sakral-nya. Diapun masih ingin merasakan kesempitan lorong hangat Kagami. uh, mengapa Aomine menjadi se-_ Ero  _ini?_

" _Ehehe, baiklah!_ Pinky promise?"  _si alis bercabang mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

" _Eh?_ Pink!?  _Aku tidak suka warna itu! Aku macho Kagami! macho!"_

_Satu tinjuan penuh cinta jatuh di kepala biru Aomine._

" _Itt_ e– _Kenapa kau memukulku!?" teriak Aomine sambil memegang benjolan super besar di kepalanya._

" _Kau itu memang_ Aho  _ya, Aomine…" Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya di benjolan maha karya buatannya. Dan satu kecupan menjadi obat merah Aomine. "…_ pinky promise  _itu tanda kalau kita membuat janji. Ayolah, aku tahu kau itu bodoh. Tapi gak sebodoh ini juga kali?!"_

_Bamboo runcing imajiner menusuk dada Aomine telak di hati. okay Kagami, dia sadar kalau dia begitu bodoh._

" _Baiklah!_ pink–  _apalah itu_  promise!" shappire _mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari sang kekasih._

" _Hihihi…_ aishite…  _Ahomine…"_

" _Hm,_ wakatteru… aishite mo,  _bakagami"_

 _Jari itu masih saling mengait. Bibir mereka saling kulum mengulum. Satu tangan lainnya untuk berpelukkan. Mereka_ cuddling  _di sofa layaknya pasangan normal._

_Janji itu akan berlaku selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan salah satu di antaranya._

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan waktu kita akan habis, bukan?_

"Kagami… ayolah Kagami… ini tidak lucu… kembali lah…"

Entah berapa gelas air mata sudah di keluarkannya. Mata yang terdapat kantung hitam mirip panda itu memerah–se merah rambut sang kekasih.

"Kagami… _how about our pinky promise?"_

* * *

_Hirari, hirari, hirari_

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Aomine menatap tebing dari bawah–tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia kembali berlari menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi pemandangan terakhirnya.

Ide bodoh terlintas di benakknya.

" _Aku tidak tahan Kagami. kau pergi dengan tidak elit-nya! Baka! Jadi setidaknya, biarkan aku mengikutimu. Begitukan? Isi janji kita?_ "

Apa kalian tahu? Kalau orang yang sedang patah hati karena cinta itu bisa terbesit ide-ide konyol?

Entahlah. Yang pasti, salah satu ide itu mendatangi hati Aomine.

* * *

_Nido to, tsugerarenai kotoba mo. Kimi, e saigo kurai todoku youni. Sotto ame noyouni furu koe._

* * *

"Hai lagi, Kagami. maaf aku pergi sebentar tadi"

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang menjawab pernyataannya.

"Hey, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan segera menyusulmu"

Tangan itu mengelus sebuah batu dengan perlahan. Sebuah senyum tulus–namun penuh kesedihan–itu terpampang di wajahnya.

Satu kecupan penuh cinta yang sama sekali tidak berkurang itu di tujukan pada batu di depannya. " _Cup…_ semoga ini dapat tersampai ke padamu. Supaya kau bisa menjemputku di sini… hehehe"

"Yosh, saatnya"

Bagaimana caranya? Entahlah. Yang pasti sebuah serpihan beling kaca–yang tampak cukup tajam–itu sudah di genggaman tangannya.

_**ZRASHHH** _

Air hujan itu turun tanpa malu. Turun sekencang tenaga dan sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Dan pada waktu yang sama, tangan kiri Aomine di gunakan untuk memotong tangan kanannya sendiri.

Matanya mulai terasa berat. Rasa sakit sudah tak dapat dirasa lagi. Tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk memeluk batu itu. Air matanya tercampur dengan air hujan di tepi laut. Angin dingin juga datang membatu menambah kesan menyedihkan di sore hari ini.

Langit merah-oranye-abu  _smoke_ itu berubah menjadi abu-abu  _smoke_ keseluruhan.

" _A...i…shi…te…_ Ka…ga…mi…"

Kalimat terakhirnya, telah berkumandang.

* * *

_Hirari, hirari, hirari_

* * *

Hujan masih belum mau menyurut. Laut menjadi pasang. Angin bertambah kencang.

Tak ada seorangpun yang memindahkan badannya.

* * *

_**Kagami Taiga** _

_**2 Agustus 19xx**_ – _**6 Juni 20xx**_

* * *

Di depan batu nisan itu. Terdapat dua makhluk tak kesat mata yang bertemu.

' _Okaeri… Aomine'_

_Wajah mereka sudah tak dapat menahan kebahagiaan._

' _Tadaima… Kagami'_

Sebuah cahaya menyorot batu itu. Seakan mendukung dua makhluk itu untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

' _Aishiteru…_ '

.

.

.

_**Owari** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> Hai, Kyuu lagi gak pengen banyak bacod. abis berantem hehe,
> 
> Kyuu saranin baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu 'Hirari, Hirari - Hatsune Miku'
> 
> yah, semoga fic ini menyentuh dan gak gaje yah hehe.
> 
> OneShot AoKaga pertama yang berhasil yey!
> 
> ini juga untuk iseng-iseng berpartisipasi di #NulisRandom2015
> 
> Akhir kata,
> 
> Read and Review Please?
> 
> KiKyuu.


End file.
